cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanguard
History Shortly after the Rikti invaded, The United Nations Security Council, led by Great Britain and France, formed an emergency umbrella organization to help coordinate hero resources in the worldwide war against the invaders. Called the Vanguard, this group was comprised of some of the world's best and brightest heroes. The Rikti had taken their toll and famous super groups like the Freedom Phalanx, The Dawn Patrol, Midnight Squad, Regulators, and Hero Corps were down to only the toughest and most powerful heroes. With its decentralized command structure and international recruiting base, only the Vanguard, remained a viable, organized fighting force. The Vanguard initiated a plan to strike back at the Rikti using a plan by Dr. Science. Leaving only skeleton crews to man defenses, the Vanguard was split into two teams. Alpha Team was led by Statesman and Omega Team was led by Hero 1. Alpha Team was much larger and consisted of over 1,000 heroes which launched a frontal assault on the Rikti. It was a costly attack and 800 of the heroes lost their lives. While the Alpha Team attacked the main body of Rikti troops, Omega Team slipped into the main Rikti portal base, through one of the portals and after a huge explosion from the other side, the portal was shut down. Only one hero, the utterly invulnerable Ajax, managed to survive the blast on this side of the portal. It is presumed that the heroes that went through the portal have perished. Thanks to the heroics of the Vanguard, the Rikti War was over, or at least the first phase of it was. Both sides were nearly shattered in the process. The Vanguard and the other great hero organizations of the world scarcely existed anymore. With the exception of Statesman and a few others, all the world's greatest heroes had died in the war. Trillions upon trillions of dollars of damage had been done to the majority of the world's most populated cities. Paragon City was the worst hit of all. Once a shining beacon of light and prosperity, now much of it lay in ruins. It didn't take long for criminals to start reasserting themselves, and new heroes were needed. It was the beginning of a desperate time that would last for decades. The Vanguard is an NPC group that will be implemented in Issue 10. The first contact of players with this enemy group happened during the closed Issue 9 beta, where a bug caused Police Radio missions to spawn this enemy group. When asked about it, Positron stated they weren't supposed to be seen yet. Contacts Serpent Drummer, Borea, Dark Watcher. Gaussian, The Lady Grey, Levantera. Models Male NPC models Female NPC models Heavy Assault model. Not to scale; this model is over 20 feet tall. Enemy Types Pets (?) Vanguard Sheild Faultline Main Article: Jim Temblor Powers: Fusionette Main Article: Fusionette Fusionette is one of the Nuclear 90; 90 children from around the world all born in one year with an unusual mutation that gives them natural magnetic nuclear fusion reactors for hearts, and the ability to channel energy from their internal reactor for a variety of super powers. Like many of the Nuclear 90, Fusionette has decided to use her powers for the betterment of mankind as a hero. She has recently joined the Vanguard along with her boyfriend Faultline in order to help fight the Rikti. Powers: {clr}} Minions Vanguard Sword Vanguard Ranger Vanguard is a group backed by the United Nations, and headed up by Lady Grey. Their soldiers are specifically outfitted in Impervium armor and with high tech as well as magical weaponry to fight the Rikti. Everything they do is centered around containing the Rikti menace on our world. Powers Lieutenants Vanguard Sword Vanguard Eliminator Vanguard is a group backed by the United Nations, and headed up by Lady Grey. Their soldiers are specifically outfitted in Impervium armor and with high tech as well as magical weaponry to fight the Rikti. Everything they do is centered around containing the Rikti menace on our world. Powers Vanguard Sergeant Vanguard is a group backed by the United Nations, and headed up by Lady Grey. Their soldiers are specifically outfitted in Impervium armor and with high tech as well as magical weaponry to fight the Rikti. Everything they do is centered around containing the Rikti menace on our world. Powers Bosses Vanguard Sword Sword Sorcerer Vanguard is a group backed by the United Nations, and headed up by Lady Grey. Their soldiers are specifically outfitted in Impervium armor and with high tech as well as magical weaponry to fight the Rikti. Everything they do is centered around containing the Rikti menace on our world. Powers Vanguard Sorcerer Vanguard is a group backed by the United Nations, and headed up by Lady Grey. Their soldiers are specifically outfitted in Impervium armor and with high tech as well as magical weaponry to fight the Rikti. Everything they do is centered around containing the Rikti menace on our world. Powers External Links Official History of the Rikti Invasion Category:Game Background